


Can't Breathe (Whenever You're Gone)

by Nationwide



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Post-Island, Pre-island, Romance, Wedding Rings, drunk married, olicity - Freeform, queen's gambit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nationwide/pseuds/Nationwide
Summary: In which Oliver and Felicity get drunkenly married the night before he leaves on the Queen's Gambit.





	Can't Breathe (Whenever You're Gone)

Oliver’s plan had been a pretty good plan. 

Then again, Felicity had been so fucking  _ wasted _ .

And let it be known that Felicity Smoak is an affectionate drunk. So when Oliver Queen, her best friend (who she happened to be madly in love, but that’s not important) drunkenly proposed, she’d said yes and asked for another shot. 

He’d beamed at her with that megawatt smile that he saved just for her, and she melted into a puddle on the floor and leaned against his chest. 

Tommy Merlyn was the best man. Laurel Lance was the self-appointed maid of honor, which Felicity had found to be kinda weird considering they weren’t even really friends. 

She can barely remember the wedding, but she can vividly recall the ghost of his lips on hers. 

He’d asked her to come aboard the Queen’s Gambit with him, but the boat left the next morning, and she hadn’t made it in time. She never said goodbye. 

Oliver had risen early to help his father ready the boat, and his note left on Felicity’s bed stand held the last words she got from him. 

_ See you soon, I love you. _

A month later, Oliver Queen was declared dead, and Felicity broke down in the middle of her work day and sobbed and screamed and moved her wedding ring to a chain that she tucked under the neckline of her shirt. Nobody asked about it. 

The next years drug on slow. Thea, Laurel, and Felicity grew close. They bonded over the loss of a brother, friend, and lover. They leaned on each other when the grief was too much to handle alone. 

They spent their time exchanging texts and calls and weekends spent together, and when Thea fell out with her mother in her sophomore year, it was Felicity she stayed with. And when Laurel struggled to find her place in Tommy’s life, she turned to her closest friends. 

Eventually, they told Thea the meaning of the ring around Felicity’s neck, and was sworn to secrecy through a pinkie promise. She was thrilled. 

Felicity is waiting five years later when her husband comes home. She abandons her desk at Queen Consolidated and runs to him. Thea isn’t there yet (but she’s on her way, she texts Felicity), but his mother stands closest to the helicopter. He steps towards Moira before he sees her. 

His hard eyes soften when they find her, and Felicity can see his ring hiding away on his right ring finger instead of the left. She makes note to return it home. She smiles so soft at him and waves a little, and says: “Welcome home, husband.”

He’s flying forward so fast she barely glimpses her mother-in-law’s stunned expression before his arms are pulling her against him. His nose buries into the crook of her neck and she clutches onto his shirt with her fists to pull him closer and closer. 

“Felicity,” He chokes out against her skin. 

He’s changed since she saw him last. His body is harder, his hands calloused and his muscles stronger. His face holds pain, and her heart breaks for him. She can’t begin to imagine what he’s been through on that island. 

He’s changed so much, but there are things that have stayed the same, and always will.

He loves her. She loves him. 

She hopes that never changes. She knows it won’t for her. 


End file.
